Problem: Omar buys a basket of bananas on sale for $\$6$ before tax. The sales tax is $5\%$. What is the total price Omar pays for the basket of bananas? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of bananas. ${5\%} \times {$6} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $5\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{5}{100}$ which is also equal to $5 \div 100$ $5 \div 100 = 0.05$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.05} \times {$6} = {$0.30}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Omar paid. ${$0.30} + {$6.00} = $6.30$ Omar needs to pay $$6.30.$